The Art of Becoming No One
by ilikethatsmile
Summary: Kana thought she had it under control. She was a no one. Just the way she preferred. But it seems the mafia has a penchant for dragging down people who wanted to remain uninvolved...And the canibal-prefect wasn't making it any easier. HibariOC
1. Chapter 1

enjoy

disclaimer

* * *

Kana. A completely normal Japanese name.

Higazawa. A Japan-ish sounding Japanese name.

And in this story, dear readers, this Kana Higazawa, our main protagonist, looked like a perfectly normal Japanese female student. Not too ugly so it stands out, or not too petty to gather attention. Plain stereotypical Asian hair tied in two low braids. Her clear eyes were hidden partially by her rectangular glasses with a black frame. Thin, small lips, and just an average girl from a bystander's point of view. Some could have called her nerdy looking (or intelligent looking according to the nicer people), but thankfully she was too quiet for even bullies to pick on her.

Kana sighed, unconsciously touching her irritating braids to make sure they were not out of place. She was getting bored of the everyday school life. Even though she knew people didn't call Namimori Junior High School _boring_ per say, but waking up, same teachers, useless subjects, and irritating immature monkeys she called students- so repetitive and dull. She sighed again.

Maybe it was because of her lack of friends. She transferred and has been a student of Namimori for about six months. She had came in about a month later after Gokudera arrived, and unlike the bomber's flashy entrance, she had silently walked in the classroom as if she had done it thousand times already. The teacher did not thankfully comment, and here she was now, friend less, unknown and invisible.

Higazawa Kana let herself smile slightly.

It had been her goal to become invisible; her presence unnoticed. The kind of girl that nobody would notice if she was there or not in the first place. Normally, it took few months to master the art of becoming no one, but thank the heavens, it had been _so_ much easier here.

Most likely it was because there were so many attention grabbers in this school. Kana let herself shiver. _Attention. _ Unwanted attention was the worst, in her opinion. It hindered her and limited her movements. She abhorred it. Plus, nosy people were annoying. _Hmph._ Kana scanned the classroom quickly, noting on who was present in the morning.

_Sasagawa Kyoko._ The 'idol' of Namimori, the pretty girl was very popular with guys and girls. And Kana didn't blame them. Kyoko was nice, cheerful, and cute. She had something about her that made people want to protect her. She was currently talking to her good friend Hana, laughing and smiling like the bright girl she was.

And she was one of the few who did not ignore her. This annoyed Kana to no end, because she couldn't ignore the cheerful girl (Kana wasn't THAT mean) and she was SUPPOSE to be very good at what she does.

"Oh look! They are coming!"

"Oh my god Takeshi-kun looks so hot today!"

"Are you kidding me? Look at Hayato-kun! How his magnificent silver hair is gleaming in the sun.." A dreamy sigh. Group of girls were gathered at the window, watching their secret loves (not really secret because they were not subtle).

Kana rolled her eyes. _Fangirls. _At least they were good warning signals. She got ready to enjoy her daily morning show. She was greeted with the same scene that almost always happened in the morning- three students running like maniacs to get to school on time. The corner of her lip twitched up.

Today was one of the more amusing days.

"OMG is Dame Tsuna in his boxers?"

"Ugh. Again?"

"He's such a weirdo. I wish Takeshi-kun was in his boxers..." Another dreamy sigh.

She ignored the mindless _annoying_ chatter and observed the three.

_Yamamoto Takeshi. _The baseball star of Namimori. He was tall and had an athletic figure. With an easygoing smile and friendliness towards everyone, he was naturally popular. It also helped he was pretty easy on the eyes for the female gender.

"I refuse to be late by my dying will!"

"Wait for me Juudaime!" They could be heard from the outside.

"I don't get why Hayato-kun is so attached to Dame Tsuna," a random girl complained.

"It's probably because he feels sorry for him and he's trying to befriend him!" The girls swooned.

Kana barely managed to hold in her snort.

_Gokudera Hayato._ He attracted attention with just his looks alone. He had the whole foreign badass look going for him, also with a temper, in which the fangirls somehow saw that as an attractive characteristic. They were so far away from the truth it was almost funny. Almost. Gokudera was so loyal to his 'Juudaime' it was pathetic. She was reminded of a puppy with no bite, but all bark.

_Although he isn't exactly harmless.._Oh she remembered all the bombs he kept and how easily he whipped them out. His obsession with Tsuna and blowing things up wasn't exactly healthy, but Kana could careless.

Entrance

"Yes! We made it!" Tsuna was panting, but was relieved nonetheless, flame disappearing.

"Ahaha! That was fun!" Yamamoto was laughing amicably.

"Shut up baseball freak! Nobody asked you!" Gokudera shouted.

A very low chuckling was heard. The trio looked up and saw the figure leaning against the school wall causally, with his arms crossed.

They paled. Well more specifically, Tsuna paled.

"What are you laughing at you bastard?" Gokudera was already looking ticked off, and his hands were inching toward his set of dynamites.

"You made it in time, herbivores." Hibari Kyouya stated. He smirked. This time, all of them paled and instinctively went on guard. They _knew_ that smile. Nothing good ever came out of it.

Hibari directly looked at the terrified looking Sawada.

"However, stripping is not allowed on school grounds. Therefore, I shall bite you to death." The tonfas flashed in the morning light.

"HIEEEEEE" the despairing cry echoed through the school.

Class

Kana wasn't as moody now. She had gotten an entertaining show with Hibari beating their ass. When Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to protect their little boss, he bit all of them to death.

_Hibari Kouya. _The most feared student of Namimori, he was well known for his ruthlessness and his way of 'biting people to death'. He was also the Chairman of the Discipline Committee, which basically gave him the control of the school. Even teachers were afraid of him.

Kana's plan with him was to avoid him as much as possible. Pissing him off would be a painful experience, and a troublesome one at that. Luckily, if he was avoided, then it was easy too avoid his wrath and bloodthirstiness.

That wasn't too hard.

The teacher was going to start with his boring lesson, and the trio had arrived battered and bruised, but still standing.

Her glasses glinted. Everything was good. She had this under control.

Oh if she only knew how wrong she was.

* * *

:)


	2. Chapter 2

enjoy

disclaimer

thank you for the reviews and the alerts and the favorites! ^^

it makes my day!

I am really sorry to say Kana won't be 'normal' however.

:( Sorry** Fairy Skull** and **13Lulu's**! But thank you so much for reviewing! X)

* * *

Kana frowned to herself. Math was simple enough so that she didn't have to pay attention. However, she didn't have luxury to daydream or take a quick nap because her head was filled with troubling thoughts.

_Reborn. Number one hitman from the Vongola Family. _At first, it was so hard to believe the little baby that didn't even come up to her knees was the feared hitman. He had looked so _cute._

But Kana was a sensible and she admitted the baby was dangerous. Observant. Very good at what he does that it was almost scary.

_**Flashback!**_

Kana looked out the window, once again to be greeted with the same scene. She rolled her eyes. Could they not try to wake up early for once? She sighed quietly and watched the whole show with hooded eyes hid behind her glasses. That was until, her eyes caught something, or someone to be clear, standing very far away. The person was like an ant, a tiny dot, but thankfully Kana was able to see _him. _Tailored suit, fedora hat, and a green lizard looking thing.

The sight was too bizarre that Kana leaned and squinted to get a better look.

And that was when she saw his eyes. For a few seconds, they had made solid eye contact, which seemed impossible due to their long distance between them.

She froze. His eyes were (besides from being huge and adorable) experienced, too _knowing_, and just _scary._ She did not like those eyes very much. It made the hairs behind her neck stand up.

She knew instantaneously that this was Reborn. The number one assassin that never missed his target.

Kana immediately turned her eyes away and ducked.

But not before she spotted the baby smirking (she swore he smirked, even though she did not know if that expression was possible on a baby's face) and lifting his black fedora hat.

_**End of flashback**_

Ever since then, Kana was extra cautious with the baby. Not that there was anything to be cautious about since the baby was never ever close, but just in case. She had labeled him as an Emergency case, and she was going to treat it as such. Kana stopped from her train of thoughts when a paper was handed to her.

"Alright guys. Pop quiz time!"

Suddenly the class was filled with groans.

**After Class**

"No good...I don't get anything at all!" Tsuna cried out.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I, your right hand man, will teach you!" Gokudera exclaimed passionately. Tsuna sweat-dropped in response. He remembered the last time the loyal teen tried to teach him...

_**Flashback!**_

"Now using Pi, and you substitute this variable X from Murphy's Law. Then you cross out the imaginary number, and cross multiply, and finally divided it by the properties of point-slope formula. By doing this you will get the answer!" Gokudera calculated inhumanely with numbers surrounding him.

"Yes!" He shouted. "The answer is … 3.87399832!" The bomber turned expectantly around. "Did you understand that Juudaime?"

"Eh? J-Juudaime! Wake up! Oh no!" Sawada Tsuna lay sprawled out on the floors, with stars surrounding his head and his eyes in a spiral shape.

Needless to say, Tsuna had magnificently failed his math test the next day.

_**End flashback**_

Tsuna shuddered from the memory. "Ah Gokudera-kun, I don't think that will work..."

The silver haired teen looked horribly pitiful. "Juudaime is right...How could I be no use whatsoever to Juudaime?"

"Hahaha calm down Gokudera! I am sure everything will be fine." Yamamoto said with a grin.

"Shut up baseball freak! What would you know?"

And the (one sided) bickering began. Again.

Kyoko sighed regretfully. "I am sorry Tsuna-kun. I would help you...but this week I promised Haru-chan to go shopping with her for the whole week right after school. She was very excited about some new costumes she wanted to make."

Tsuna blushed. "Ah, no it's not your fault, Kyoko-san!"

"Well this might pose as a problem." Out of no where a voice cut in. Reborn stood proudly, attached to some sort of a machine that somehow was intertwined together with the wall.

"R-Reborn! Why are you here?" Tsuna shrieked. The tutor proceeded to jump out of the machine, and succeeded in kicking Tsuna on the head.

"Baka Tsuna. You should be better aware of your surroundings."

"O-ow!" The mafia-boss-in- training cried out with tears in his eyes.

Reborn turned to his student. "You will need a tutor to pass this pop quiz."

"EHHH?"

Tsuna stared incredulously at the baby assassin. "But aren't you my tutor, Reborn?" The boy asked uncertainly.

"Of course I am. It is pathetic that you don't know this simple math. It would be a waste of my time." Reborn stated bluntly. "However...if you are willing to go through some of my _methods,_ I will be willing to teach you." The baby smiled eerily.

Tsuna's hyper intuition just screamed that it was not a good idea. Unspeakable, terrible, _painful_ things would happen if he learned under him.

As if he already didn't have enough of those.

"I will get a tutor!" Tsuna hastily responded.

Reborn smirked, satisfied. "Good. And if you fail this upcoming exam..." He once again smiled and disappeared from where he came from.

The brown haired boy paled. Crap! What was he going to do now?

Tsuna collasped onto his desk, lamenting his fate. _Why me...why why? Who could teach me? I can't understand Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto and Ni-san are at the same state as me. Hibari-san...now that's just crazy. _He sat up. _Wait! There is Chrome and Bianchi-san! I can ask them!" _Tsuna smiled with relief.

* * *

Kana's glasses glinted. She let herself relax when the baby's presence was gone.

_Hmm..Sawada-san needs a tutor. Maybe..._ The idea did have potential. But as fast as the idea came, she dismissed it. She had her job on weekends. Plus, Kana didn't know it, but she was a tad bit lazy on certain things that she didn't have to do. Looking around, she noticed the students taking out their lunch. On cue, her stomach gave out an uncomfortable pang called hunger. Kana had not eaten anything for the past forty eight hours, and her body was finally beginning to protest rather annoyingly. She silently got her rice ball and walked out of the classroom.

Lunch time was her peace time. She did not eat with friends, for she had none. Unlike others though, Kana was very used to her solitude and preferred it rather than crowds. After all, how could she feel lonely if she was brought up with it?

To her, eating outside alone under her favorite sakura tree was enjoyable.

She was so into her loner thoughts, and her hunger was distracting her that she was not aware of her surroundings.

"Look out!" A crash of glass, a yell, and a scream pierced out.

**What Had Occurred**

An innocent tennis ball rolled and gradually stopped at the feet of a certain tall student.

"Hey! Can you throw it back, Yamamoto-san?" A student hollered out. A very very stupid move.

Yamamoto Takeshi smiled amiably. He scooped the tennis ball into his hands. "Sure thing!" An unholy light appeared in his eyes. The smile melted into a serious expression.

He threw.

The ball flew high, and to the horror of the bystanders, it went through one of the windows. Inside, Kyoko gasped. "Kana-san!"

"Eh?" Tsuna turned around to where Kyoko was staring horrified at, and also gasped. Even though he did not know who the girl was, she was going to be hit! Even if he used his Dying Will Mode, the ball was too fast and too close.

It all happened too quickly.

The girl reflexively stepped back to dodge.

Kyoko covered her mouth, looking more pale and scared. The problem was, there was nothing to step back to.

"Oh no! The stairs!" Tsuna cried out.

The girl, while succeeding to dodge the bullet like ball (which was embedded into the wall) she had stepped back into the narrow and long staircase.

!

Kana realized her feet weren't touching the normal flat ground that she was _supposed to _have stepped on.

Before she could tumble down the stairs and break her neck, she jumped up using her momentum and twisted her body in midair, and performed an airborne back flip.

Swiftly, she landed on the ground in a one knee kneeling position.

The rice ball causally fell into her waiting hand.

She got up quickly, dusted herself, and walked out of the building seemingly calm, ignoring the few that were gaping.

Among the amazed bystanders, there was a small baby whose face was shadowed by his fedora hat.

* * *

:) yeahh?


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy :)

Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites!

**ilikefudgecookiesyesido**

** XxXKanbeki Akitsuki Akira**

** w-hiteromance**

** dJhAmystery**

**FairySkull**

**13Lulu's**

**sharebearthedeathbear**

**blacklightningwolf**

**Leo's Katanas**

**vickibla**

THANK YOU~

enjoy

disclaimer

* * *

**Lunch**

"Wow that was amazing! I never would have thought Kana-san was so athletic!" Kyuoko gushed. She was enjoying lunch with Tsuna and his gang.

Tsuna agreed. "I wonder who she is..?" he wondered.

Kyoko blinked. "She's in our class Tsuna-kun."

"Ehhh! R-Really?" Tsuna wasn't the only one surprised. Yamamoto and Gokudera tried to recall a girl with glasses and braids in their glass. All what they got was a vague shape and brief glimpses of a silhouette.

"Her name is Higazawa Kana. She's very quiet." Kyoko supplied.

**Meanwhile**

Kana sat at the trunk of a sakura tree, her food forgotten. Her stomach grumbled, but she ignored it.

_DAMN IT! How could I so STUPID? _She violently grabbed a fistful of grass and dirt under her angrily. She knew for sure, that nothing would ever be the same ever again. Her hard earned invisibility was shattered.

Tsuna had seen. Gokudera had seen. Kyoko had seen. People she didn't know had seen.

Rumors would spread and it would involve _he_r, and_ her_ name would be associated, and people would _recognize _her. Which was something she despised, and was trying to avoid in the first place.

Damn her reflexes! Damn her instinct!

"Ciassou." Kana froze. That squeaky voice..and the unique greeting could only mean..

"My name is Reborn. I am a home tutor of Sawada Tsuna. He is learning the ways of how to become a great mafia boss under my teachings." Reborn looked up.

Kana, first time in her life, did not know what to do. Her brain had seized working.

"The Vongola family is the biggest mafia in the world." The baby prompted again, as if talking about the weather.

_What do I do? _

_Act normal. Act normal. Act normal. __  
_

She slowly looked eye to eye with the hitman. "Oh! What a cute baby you are." She made herself sound like one of those girls when they saw a cute puppy. She petted the baby lightly on the head (trying to keep her hand from shaking) and forcefully smiled.

"Reborn-kun, where are your parents?" _Normal. Worried about a baby that is alone. _

Reborn ignored her attempts at trying to be clueless. "Would you like to join Sawada's family?" he asked bluntly.

At that moment, Kana felt her heart sink as the world sopped. But she forced herself to continue.

She tilted her head, feigning confusion. "H-Huh?" _Normal. Normal. Normal. _

Reborn sighed. "I am sure I don't have to explain everything to you, Higazawa Kana."

The hairs behind her neck rose. She could feel sweat forming at her palm. _This annoying baby.._.Ugh. She couldn't tell what he was implying. What did he know? What didn't he know? Was he bluffing?

"Oh...er sorry, but I am afraid I don't know what you are meaning." _So go away. _"But I already have my family...so I guess..no thank you?" Kana made herself unsure looking. That's how girls her age were nowadays, right?

She was very very on edge, the hitman noted. "A shame. If you change your mind..." he trailed off meaningfully. It would have sounded mysterious and foreboding if it weren't for his midget-ness, cute eyes, and his babyish voice. Kana ignored the ridiculousness of this whole situation.

"Ano..I can't just leave my family, you know? I hope you understand." Kana looked apologetic and puzzled. Reborn simply stared, tired already from the double meaning conversation and walked up. Kana stiffened from the contact. The baby had crawled himself on to her lap. Her lap!

It did not end, however. He began climbing.

"W-Wha-UMPH!" She grimaced in pain from the baby's not so soft way of reaching the top. On the other hand, Reborn was quite comfortable on Kana's head. He nestled himself.

"I have a favor to ask you, Higazawa Kana."

"Wha-OW!"

"Refusal is not an option." Holy crap, was that a gun she felt on her head? She shook her head wildly, trying to get rid of demon baby.

"Ow! Ow! Let go of my hair you little monster demon!" Kana yelled. The grip only tightened.

**After School**

"Sawada-san." Tsuna turned around at the sound of his name. The first thing he saw was a very irritated glare behind rectangular glasses. He wondered who the girl was and why she looked out of breath and what made her so visibly annoyed.

Maybe it had to do the fact his tutor was on her head.

_Wait. WHAT?_

"Reborn?"

Kana almost growled. Obviously, he was stating the obvious. For the remainder of the time she had tried almost everything to get the thing off her. Nothing had worked.

The only was to get the little monster off her was... (and she really hoped that it wasn't drool she felt in her hair..)

"I will tutor you for the math exam on Monday," Kana snapped. She couldn't make herself calm enough to be polite. After all, how could she when she was freaking blackmailed in the most gruesome manner?

"H-Huh?" Tsuna and the recently arrived guardians (Yamamoto and Gokudera) blinked in surprise. Where did that random offer come from? And why was Reborn on her head? Who was she anyway?

"Now get. this. demon. off. me," the girl demanded.

"H-Hai!" This unknown girl was scary! Tsuna ignored his confusion and first tried to pull his home tutor off her. (She was tiny bit taller than him, he realized.)

"I agreed with your deal so get off!" With a final shake, the baby fell into Tsuna's waiting arms.

Reborn stirred slightly as his eyes focused. "That was a nice nap." Everyone sweatdropped. He had been taking a nap this entire time?

"Dame-Tsuna, Kana has agreed to be your tutor," the baby announced. The mafia boss in training blinked in response. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Now that he thought about it...the girl who did the backflip looked similar to the girl in front of him right now.

_She is Higazawa Kana, _he realized. Strangely, she was still vague glimpses even though she was right in front of him.

"Wait a minute! Now that I think about it, who are YOU to order Juudaime around?" Gokudera demanded harshly. The said girl merely rolled her eyes and sighed. Ignoring him sounded like a good idea.

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera," the baseball lover said easily. His friendly eyes swept over the smaller girl.

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about the ball incident. I guess I threw a bit hard, huh?"

Kana pushed up her glasses. "It's fine Yamamoto-san." _Yamamoto..I don't like you. This is all because of you. _Her gaze turned back to the brunette.

"I will be over your house by nine today, seven tomorrow, and three on Sunday. Be prepared, Sawada-san." She started to walk away. Tsuna couldn't help but shiver a little bit. Somehow, it sounded like a warning. Gokudera growled next to him in anger, but Yamamoto managed to hold him back.

When Kana had arrived home, the first thing she did was go to the library. She had worksheets to print out.

She frowned. She hated busy weekends. Damn that baby! But if she was stuck tutoring the Vongola boss, she was going to make sure he aced the test.

Her glasses glinted ominously.

* * *

R R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy :)

Thank you for all the reviews! And alerts! Annnd Favorites!

Special thanks to the helpful reviews :)) I will try my best to review cliches and try to incorporate more metaphors and similes.

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Gokudera kept rambling angrily. How could some weird nerd looking girl just come up to Juudaime, his idol, his boss..and- and just be so disrespectful?

"I am going to blow her up," he shouted taking out his bombs.

"D-Don't Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to to quell his anger. But Gokudera was the raging storm that could not be placated so easily.

"Listen to Tsuna. Aren't you supposed to be following his orders and protecting him?" Reborn harshly asked. He looked straight up at the Storm Guardian with warning in his eyes. Anger met realization, then shame, and the brewing storm finally calmed. Reborn was right. He was supposed to be the faithful right hand man of Juudaime!

He was supposed to protect his boss with his life, but what was he doing just now?

Giving in and losing himself in his anger.

"Juudaime! Please forgive for not listening to you!" Gokudera was about to kneel.

"No, no- It's fine! You don't have to kneel," Sawada hastily replied. Suddenly, Gokudera was struck by a brilliant idea. "Juudaime! Please let me be present during the tutor! I want to be there just in case."

Tsuna sighed. "Sure." He was already tired from the events. Sometimes, his friends were exhausting.

"Hahah you mind if I be there too? There is some stuff I don't get..." Yamamoto asked with a smile in his face.

"Sure Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna smiled. Kana-san wasn't Reborn, so it probably won't be so bad...right?

* * *

**10:30 P.M**

"Again. You got number 4 and 9 wrong." Kana skimmed over the sheet and gave it back to him.

Tsuna groaned inwardly. _'I take that back! Kana-san is bad as Reborn!_'

At 9 P.M sharp, she had arrived with a stack of paper that seemed to be about half her height. Tsuna had paled, his instincts screaming at him to go cry in a corner somewhere. But it couldn't be all for him right? Maybe some for Yamamoto? Maybe some for tomorrow?

He was sadly mistaken. She had coolly handed him half of the stack. Then she immediately started to explain and teach the basics of a subject Tsuna never could understand, math. Kana had figured Tsuna needed to learn everything from everything their class has went over. And she wasn't wrong. So she patiently, but strictly broke everything down and explained.

Tsuna was exhausted, but he realized it wasn't exhaustion from trying to understand the concepts and failing. It was exhaustion from too much information and thinking. She was strict, brutal, but not impatient. UNlike Reborn, who put him into real life dangerous situations headfirst, Kana explained repeatedly until he got it. Sure, she seemed annoyed at first, but she would take few deep breathes, catch her calm, and try again.

Was it possible he was..maybe kind of understanding?

But now he was tired. And there was school school tomorrow. He had no idea how he was going to wake up on time for tomorrow. Yamamoto and Gokudera had long since left since Gokudera realized her teaching was bearable and she wouldn't do anything suspicious, and when Yamamoto got the concepts pretty quickly and left because of some baseball practice.

Tsuna stifled a yawn. He tried to quench his envy for his two best friends who were most likely in bed, sleeping. _Even Reborn is sleeping!_

Kana stubbornly resisted her closing eye lids that seemed to get heavier. Tsuna wasn't the only one tired. Teaching was a tiring job. One must have unlimited patience (which she didn't have), understanding (oh_ puhlease), _and niceness (Ha!) for one to be good at teaching in her opinion.

She didn't have any of those.

Kana gritted her teeth, keeping her fingers from going to her annoying braids. She was going to _do_ this. The stupid baby forced her to do this stupid job, but her pride wouldn't allow her to not try. Kana was going to teach until this pathetic Vongola boss could talk algebra equations in his sleep. If it was going to take her few nights without sleep, dammit, she was going to take it.

It didn't matter Kana was already sleep deprived. She was used to it anyway.

**11:00 P.M**

Kana sighed, looking at Tsuna's sleeping form. His head was on the countless sheets, some drool coming out. She looked down onto the paper she just checked. Almost all of the problems was marred with red Xs. It wasn't because he didn't understand it, but he was now just too tired. She felt like this was his limit...for now. She gazed at him with an unreadable expression. She took in his drooling expression, closed eyes, and long lashes.

_How could he be the Vongola boss?_

She almost couldn't believe it.

_Almost.  
_

He was so pathetic, so soft, and barely taller than her. He had huge innocent eyes that was told everyone around him what he was thinking. She felt like she could break him so easily.

But she didn't dare to try to.

She saw glimpses of his determination when the situation arose (even though he was half naked). She saw the fight between him and Mochida, the fight between him and Gokudera and when he saved Yamamoto. She knew he had limitless potential. He was growing before her eyes. Tsuna Sawada was an intriguing figure, she admitted. She distantly wondered when the innocent sparks would die from his eyes.

It didn't matter anyways.

_I am just a temporary tutor. _


End file.
